Chibis meet adults
by donkeyvictory
Summary: Chibi America and chibi Romano go to the future and meet the adult version of themselves.
1. To the future

**Warning time line messed up they may be ooc I tried my best to recreate the characters**

 **I wlll be calling America and Romano by their human names Alfred and Lovino**

 **Calling the Chibis by their official name**

Romano was pouting. Spain thought that he needed to spend more time with other chibi nations. Now, he was on a boat sailing to America for a playdate with chibiAmerica. When they arrived at their destination Spain left Romano outside with America.

"Oh hey dude" America said. "You're a chibi like me. Let's play!"

"Like I would waste my time with a burger b**tard like you" Romano shouted. "They only reason I am here is because that tomato b**tard dragged me here."

"While as long as you are here we might as well hang out", America said, partly oblivious to what Romano said. "Come one bro!"

America grabbed Romano's arm and dragged him into the house.

"Hey what are you doing you b**tard!" Romano yelled.

America ignored him and dragged him into the basement. The basement was made completely of concrete. The walls were covered in dusk and spider webs. On one side of the room there were a bunch of boxes and a wooden chest. The other side of the room was where England was temporarily storing all of his magical items. It had a bunch of bookshelves crowded with magical books, and a wooden desk. On the wooden desk there on top of a leather bounded spell book on top of the book there was a softly glowing blue stone.

"Hey look at that" America excitingly said as he grabbed the blue stone. They were then enveloped into a blue light and they passed out.

They woke up in an overcrowded storage room.

"Where the h*ll are we you b**tard" yelled Romano.

"Umm… I am not sure" replied America. "Let's try going upstairs." America dragged Romano up the stairs. At the top of the stair there was a thin hallway. The walls were an off white cream color. The only source of light was a dull light coming from the right. America continued to drag Romano this time towards the light. They enter a large room with big windows and light blue walls. On the wall there was a giant flat screen in front of the television there was a beige couch. The chibis were behind the couch. On the couch they saw a tall blond haired man in a red and blue shirt.

"Hey dude" yelled America. "Where the heck are we?"

The man on the couch jumped up and turned around towards the voice.

"Oh bro! You look like a little version of me" yelled Alfred.

"NOW THERE ARE TWO BURGER B**TARDS! WHAT THE H*LL DID YOU DO! WHY THE F*CK DID YOU TOUCH THAT STONE?!" screamed Romano.

"Hey dude don't yell at chibi me" Alfred said as he picked up Romano. "You're pretty adorable for a ragefu"

"PUT ME DOWN YOU B**TARD" intercepted Romano.

"Hey you remind me of someone" Alfred said. "What's your name, dude?"

"Romano Vargas representative of South Italy, B**tard" replied Romano crossing his arms and puffing out his cheeks.

"Romano? Hey wait I need to make a call" Alfred said as he plopped Romano on the couch and pulled his phone out of his pocket calling Lovino.

"Why are you calling me you b**tard!?" Lovino said as he answered the phone.

"Hey dude there is a chibi you in my house" Alfred happily replied.

"Are you high or something?" Lovino sassily replied. "There is no way that there is a chibiRomano is your house."

Apparently Spain was at Lovino's house because he the second after Lovino said the words "chibiRomano" there was the sound of Romano yelling "don't touch me b**tard" and Spain replied by saying " but there is a chibi you… so adorable." At that point Spain stole the phone from Lovino.

"Hola amigo did you say that there was a chibiRomano en tú casa" Spain asked excitedly.

"Uh yeah" America answered. "He is on my cou"

"We'll be right there" Spain interrupted.

 **What will Romano think of adult him?**

 **Will Spain die of adorableness when he sees Romano and Lovino in the same room?**

 **Will the Chibis be able to get back into their own time?**

 **I will try to update this before 2016**


	2. Spain and south italies

**Warning this chapter contains an overexcited Spain**

 **Around the middle it also gets a little sad**

"Aw he's so cute" Spain squealed as he bear hugged Lovino and Romano. "I am surrounding by the two cutest things in the world."

"Let go of me, tomato b**tard!" Romano and Lovino yelled.

"So cute" Spain replied hugging them tighter.

"Hey, what about me?" America whined tugging on the bottom of Spain's shirt.

"Aw is someone jealous?" Spain teased letting go of Lovino and Romano ruffling America's hair.

"Finally!" Romano said. "So this is grown up me? I'm so f**king short!"

"I'm taller than you, b**tard" replied Lovino.

Romano looked at Spain and said "That b**tard still stalks you".

"I never stalked you Roma. How could you say that?" Spain asked teary eyed.

"Shut up this entire thing is your fault tomato b**tard." replied Romano as he pouted. "And don't call me Roma!"

"How is it my fault?" Spain asked lightly tugging on Romano's arms.

"Let go" Romano yelled ripped his arms out of Spain's grasp. "And if you did not drag me to America then this would never have happened b**tard. Romano's face slowly started to turn red and he puffed out his cheeks.

"Oh yeah! What happened anyway?" Alfred asked.

"We were playing in the basement and I saw a pretty stone. I grabbed it and when we were here" America answered. "It was iggy's."

At that Spain's smiled disappeared and he said "Of course it was that… cábron"

"I'll call him" Alfred said as he picked up his cellphone and called England only to have him not answer. "Guess I have to go get him." Alfred turned and walked out the door. "I'm going to be the HERO! America yelled running after Alfred. "I'll go make us some churros" Spain said his smile returning as he walked toward the kitchen leaving Romano and Lovino alone in the room.

"So um" Romano said nervously as Lovino glared at him. "Do we, I mean you finally get recognized as much as Veneziono.

Lovino's glared weaken as he sadly replied "No everybody still likes fratello a lot more."

"Oh" Romano tearfully replied. Little by little his tears turned into sobs which caused Spain to dash out of the kitchen and scoop Romano up in his arms hugging him and whispering "It's okay little Roma" and started rocking him back and forth.

"Put me down, b**tard" Romano muttered in between his sobs as he buried his head into Spain's shoulder.

"Why are you crying Roma?" Spain said as he softly stroked Romano's head carefully to avoid the curl.

"None of your business, b**tard!" Romano replied grasping Spain's shirt.

Spain looked at Lovino expectantly, but all he got is a deepened scowl.

"Well okay if you are not going to tell me then I am going back into the kitchen and continue to churros" Spain said as he ripped Romano off of his shirt and placed him on the ground heading back into the kitchen. After Spain left the room Romano and Lovino continued their conversation as Romano wiped his tears on his sleve.

"So everyone still treats fratello like he is perfect and us like we are complete f**k ups?" Romano asked.

"Yep" replied Lovino as he crossed his arms and began to pout.

"So everyone still hates me" Romano whimpered his lip quivering

"I don't hate you!" yelled Spain leaping out of the kitchen and glomped Romano.

"You were listening, b**tard" Romano said sounding flustered.

"Uh hu" whispered Spain as he reached toward Lovino to pull him into the hug. When Lovino saw he turned and attempted to run, but tripping and landing right next to Spain. Spain grabbed Romano and started glomping him as well. "B**tard" Lovino pouted not trying very hard to get away.

"What are you doing?" interrupted England as he stood in the doorway as he held in his gloved hand the same stone that sent America and Romano to the future.

Stronzo: a**hole

 **Sorry it is short what I was planning on being one chapter I split into two not wanting people to have to wait to read it**

 **Next chapter will be about Alfred's journey to get England**


	3. America and Alfred

As Alfred was getting in to the car America burst through the front door and dashed into the driver's seat while he yelled "I'm going to be the HERO!" He plopped onto the driver's seat and pointed at Alfred and said "Hey bro how would you like to me my #1 sidekick.

"Hey I am also the hero" replied America as he made a heroic pose. "But I'm okay with sharing the title".

"Okay let's go!" America yelled as he reached his hands in the air as if he were about to fly away.

"Yeah, but first you gotta scooch over dude" Alfred said as he moved America to the passenger's seat. He got into the car and drove to the closest airport which was about 10 minutes away from Alfred's house. On the way to the airport America kept asking questions around the lines of is future me a hero, who needed our heroic help, and so on. Alfred answered these questions using events that did not really happen, but to Alfred's mind they did. Like how he saved Canada from being made fun of by covering the maple leaf sticker on his head with a sticker of the American flag.

When they reached the airport America jumped out of what he referred to as the "magical wagon", and started jittering from excitement while thinking about how this first real opportunity to be a hero.

"Hey wait up" Alfred said as he got out of the car, being responsible for the first time in his life he also added "I know you are excited, but this isn't the place not even a little". Knowing that his past self would be annoyed by this he also said "that is if you want to be a hero like me".

When Alfred said that America's eyes filled him with determination as he saluted Alfred and ran to his side grabbing his hands. They walked towards the rocket with a big American flag on it (why a rocket you ask because it's fast). America already called his best pilot to fly the rocket. When they got there the pilot was already waiting.

Alfred had to carry America onto the rocket because he was afraid of it. 'Well it is a giant metal machine' Alfred thought 'I would probably be afraid too…wait he is me so of course I would be afraid'.

Alfred was trying to convince America that the rocket wasn't evil, but America wasn't calming down at all. After a while he gave up and told the pilot to fly to England. The entire time America had a death grip on Alfred's arm. He had little tears forming in his eyes. Every time they hit any turbulence American would let out a quite whimper and would tighten his grip on America's arm. By the time they got to England America was sobbing silently and Alfred had to pry America off of his arm and hold him because his hand was turning blue.

"Hey it's okay" said Alfred "we landed and we are about to go get Iggy. Do you want to come or stay here?"

"Umm…" America whimpered "Don't leave me alone in here"

"Okay" said Alfred as he picked America up and got off of the rocket. The second they got off he became hyperactive again and starting yelling about how he was going to be the hero. "I see you are feeling better" Alfred chuckled.

"Yeah" America said "Can you put me down?"

"Only if you promise not to run off" replied Alfred.

"I promise on my honor as a hero" yelled America.

"Good" Alfred said as he placed America on the floor. They walked up to England's house and Alfred knocked on the door. "Hey Iggy it's me" yelled Alfred.

"I'll be right there you yank" replied England. A few moments later the door opened and England stepped outside.

"What are you doing here, Alfred?" England asked.

"Dude how can you not tell?" Alfred replied. When America saw England he ran up to him while yelling "Iggy" and hugged his leg.

"Oh bollocks" England said as he scratched his head "How did this happen?"

"While there was a pretty blue glowing stone and I touched it, and then BAM we were in the future" America answered while waving his arms around.

"Wait here for a moment" England walked off while slamming the door in Alfred's and America's face. A couple minutes later England reopened the door. He was holding a blue stone in his gloved hand. "Is this the stone that sent you here" England asked.

"Yeah it is. It sent me and Roma to the future" America answered.

"Where is Romano?" England asked.

"He is back at my house" Alfred chimed in.

"Well then let's go" England said.

"Let's take the rocket it will be faster" Alfred said.

"No not the rocket" whimpered America tears forming in his eyes.

"Someone is afraid of rockets" England said kneeing down to pat America on the head.

"Heroes do not get scared" America said as he dried his tears." Let's just go." America walked off towards the rocket Alfred and England following close behind. When they got into the rocket America climbed onto England's lap.

"I thought you said you weren't scared" teased England.

"I'm not scared it is just my job as the hero to make sure you weren't" America said as he grabbed England's shirt. England chucked and hugged America. When they got back to the United States America was asleep. They drove to Alfred's house, England got out of the car and went into Alfred's when he saw a glomp fest.

"What are you doing?" England interrupted.


	4. Fading

England walked through the doorway and began to study Romano.

"Hey why are you looking at me like that, b**tard" Romano said as he hid behind Spain.

"Sending you back will take quite a bit of power" England thought out loud. "The only thing that the stone can do is send people to the future, not return them to the past and time travel is a big ordeal."

"You can do it Iggy!" America yelled as he glomped England.

'Even if I could send them back I miss having this little bundle of joy' England thought.

"What's wrong Iggy" America said stopping England's train of thought. "You're going to send us back aren't you?"

"I'm not sure" England almost whispered.

"You're not sure!" yelled Romano and then he growled "biscuit b**tard".

"What do you mean you are not sure? Why are you not sure?" Spain asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Think about it" England replied. "When we will get another opportunity like this?"

"I miss having an underline too, but we can't just keep them out of their own time! Won't that have consequences?!" Spain half-yelled.

"He's right" flying mint bunny interrupted.

As if to prove Spain's and the magical bunny's point Lovino started to panic and scream "SPAIN!"

"Lovi?!" Spain yelled forgetting about the argument he was having with England. "What's wrong?!"

"What the f**k is happening to me" screeched Lovino. His skin was bouncing in between transparent and normal.

"I don't…England what's happening?!" Spain yelled now panicking more than Lovino.

"It's most likely because he doesn't belong in this new reality" England replied.

"Well then fix it, b**tard" Lovino croaked (he's croaking because he is slowly dying due to the impact of Romano time traveling).

"Listen I know you miss having an underline, but is it really worth watching the current one die" Spain said.

"Hey guys look Imma ghost" Alfred gleefully said he was also becoming transparent like Lovino.

"In order to fix this I'm going to need a spell to combat the effects of the stone" England said. "There is only one problem. I'm not sure I will be able to do it in time".

"Just do it as fast as you can" Spain replied as he was hugging Lovino.

"Okay I'll be back as soon as I can"

Two days later

Lovino and Alfred were getting worse they could no longer touch anything. Spain hasn't left Lovino alone since he has started fading, and America was spending all of his time with Alfred because it was his duty as a hero to not let him die alone, and so Romano was alone. He hated being alone it let his darkest subconscious thoughts emerge. Not wanting anyone to see him in this emotional state he ran way. Spain was too distracted by Lovino to notice. About twenty minutes after Romano asked "Hey tomato b**tard where is the chibi version of me?"

"Huh?!"Spain replied taken by surprise.

"You don't know?" Lovino scoffed. "You should find him I never did do well alone".

"Well what about you, Lovi?" Spain asked looking Lovino directly in the eye.

"I'll be fine. Vene will be here soon" replied Lovino.

"Okay, just hold on until I get back".

Spain left to look for Romano. He has no idea where to look, Romano has never run away is such an urban area, and neither of them knew much about the area. The only idea he has was to look for the most isolated place in the city the place that reminded him the most of home 'central park!'. He ran off as fast as he could towards the park. When he got there he looked for the place with the heaviest vegetation.

"Romano, where are you!?" Spain yelled concern lacing his voice.

"Spain? What are you doing here?" Romano replied. He was sitting on the dirt hugging his knees his eyes red and swollen from crying.

"I'm here to find you. Why did you run off, Roma?" Spain asked.

"None of your business! B**tard" Romano yelled before he whispered to himself. "Like you would believe me being jealous at myself".

"Aw Roma" Spain chucked as he hugged Romano hearing what he whispered. He then picked up Romano and carried him back to Alfred's house.

Back at Alfred's house

"Lovi, why can't I hug you?" cried Veneziano.

"Forget about that!" yelled Lovino. "Why did you bring that potato b**tard".

"Why do you have to be so mean fratello" whimpered Veneziano. "I brought him because I don't wanna be alone when I see you" Veneziano burst into tears (in case you couldn't figure it our Vene was saying that he didn't want to be alone when he saw Lovino die).

"Veneziano, I'm going to be fine so stop crying" Lovino said as soothing as he could. He then looked at Germany and said "Listen potato b**tard I don't like you and I probably never will, but for some unknown reason you make my fratello happy. So as long as you don't make him cry then I no longer have a problem with you hanging out with him." Everyone in the room (Germany and Veneziano) stared at Lovino in shock. "However" Lovino continued. "If you make him cry I will come back and make you regret it".

"Of course" said Germany. "I would never dream of making Veneziano cry".

"Great! Now get the f**k out of this room potato b**tard" Lovino said while he pointed towards the door.

"Lovi… I'm back, how are you?!" Spain yelled as he walked into the room where Lovino was. "Oh my Lovi you're".

"Oh hi Spagna" Lovino said grinning slightly. "I'm peachy! How are you?" His condition has worsened considerable since Spain has last seen him. He was so faded that Spain could see straight though him.

"Hey Veneziano maybe we should give Lovino and Spain some alone time okay" Germany dragging Veneziano out of the room.

"Vee~ okay Germany" Italy said walking out of the room.

"Lovino" Spain said staring deeply into Lovino eyes "Does it hurt?"

"No, I don't really feel anything." Lovino answered purposefully trying to avoid getting in eye contact with Spain.

"Why won't you look at me, Lovi" Spain said moving his head to look into Lovino's eye. Lovino's eyes were full of tears "Lovi, why are you crying".

"I don't want to die. I'm scared Spain" Lovino whimpered.

"You'll be okay Lovi" Spain replied.

"Uh Spain"

"Yeah"

"I never hated you"

"I never hated you either. I love you Lovi"

"I love you too Spagna" mumbled Lovino.

"What was that Lovi?" teased Spain.

"Bastard" Lovino said smiling brighter than he ever has before. Lovino's body started to flicker. After the eight flicker his body started to fade extremely fast rate.

"Lovi?!" yelled Spain.

"Bye Spagna" croaked Lovino completely fading.

"LOVI! LOVI! LOVINO! No why what took that maltido b**tard so long. No Lovi" Spain cried. "Why?"

"Spain what's wrong" yelled Veneziano as he ran into the room carrying Romano.

"Where the h*ll did future me go, b**tard" Romano shouted. "Hey why are you crying?" Spain grabbed Romano and hugging him.

* * *

fratello: brother (Italian)

spagna: Spain (Italian)

maltido: f**king (Spanish)

Some of you may wonder why I called North Italy Veneziano instead of Italy. I did that because he his is only part of Italy.


	5. I'm just a burden

Romano was sick of being hugged. All he did was asked where Lovino was he did not deserve to experience this level of hell. He was being hugged so tightly that he could barely breathe and his ribs were starting to hurt. He knew that the only way to get out of this death hold was to make Spain feel better, but he had no idea why Spain was so sad. The only thing that he knew was that the older version of him disappeared. 'But there was no way that could be why he was so upset' Romano thought bitterly 'he never cared about me and so there is no way he would care so much about future him'. After this train of thought left him slightly depressed he decided that the best way to know why Spain was upset was to just ask him. "What the f**k is wrong with you, b**tard".

Spain responded to this question by hugging him tighter and then it was official Romano could no longer breathe. He started flailing wildly trying to get Spain to loosen his grip. Spain looked at Romano shocked and slightly loosened his death grip. "Roma please I know you hate hugs, but I really need this right now".

"I couldn't breathe, b**tard" Romano gasped.

"I'm sorry Roma. It's just Lovino… is gone. He". At that Veneziano loudly sobbed while looking at the place where Lovino previously laid.

"Hey guys I hate to interrupt, but won't Lovino most likely reappear after we send Romano and America back to the past?" Germany stated. This was enough to get Spain to release Romano while apologizing to everyone for his meltdown. Finally free from the Spaniard's grasp Romano ran off to check on America knowing that it Lovino disappeared then Alfred most likely did as well. He ran into the room where America was to see him have a horrified expression and stare at the bed. "Hey b**tard it not like I care or anything, but are you okay?" Romano asked.

"Yeah dude I am the hero I can handle this" America said half-hearting. "How bout you"

"Other than the fact that I almost passed out from lack of oxygen because of the tomato b**tard" Romano replied thinking 'If it wasn't for that tall blond b**tard I would probably still be in that hell I should probably be grateful but there is something that I don't like about him'.

"Roma, where are you?" called Spain.

"What the h*ll do you want" replied Romano. Spain didn't answer him but instead grabbed him from behind and scooped him up. He then carried him into the living room and sat on the couch not saying a word. The silence was making Romano nervous normally Spain was very loud and happy, but now he was not making any noise and was wearing a sad face. 'Is he really this sad because future me disappeared' Lovino thought snuggling into Spain's shirt. They sat in awkward silence until they someone knocked the door. Germany opened the door and let England in. As soon as America saw England he ran over and hugged him as he stared to cry. As soon as Spain saw England he got off the couch and said "Did you get the spell?"

England simply nodded and placed a spell book, the stone, and other unknown magical items onto the closest table. He then began to cast a spell by mumbling something that Romano didn't understand. This caused a black hole shaped portal that was purple in the middle and light blue on the outside. England gently pried the weeping America off of his leg tightly hugged him and then tossed him into the portal. Right after America disappeared in the portal Romano heard shuffling coming from the master bedroom (where Alfred vanished). Alfred then stumbled out of the bedroom holding his head "oh hey Iggy you're back".

"Hello Alfred. How are you feeling?" England responded.

"Not great but nothing a hero can't handle" Alfred stated letting go of his head and making a heroic pose.

"Well anyway it is time to send Romano through" interrupted Spain. "I want to make sure Lovino ends up okay".

"Oh yes we should before the portal closes" England replied. Romano crawled off of Spain's lap and started to work towards the portal. He stopped in front of the portal still thinking that he was a burden on Spain and after finding out that in the future not much about their relationship was different he decided that Lovino was still also a burden on Spain. He thought that he would be a burden for his entire life. This led him to ultimately run away from the portal as fast as he could. He burst out the door before anyone realized what was happening. He never stopped running knowing that he would most likely be caught if he did. He ran until he ran into someone.

"Oh Maple, are you okay?" asked a mysterious man.

"Yeah I'm fine. But you were just f**king invisible, b**tard" Romano said obviously shocked.

"Oh" Canada whispered then after a moment he said "I'm Canada. What's your name?"

"None of you business" the chibi replied.

"Oh well do you want to come to my house for some pancakes?"

"Sure. It's not like I have anything else to do"

Spain POV

Romano walked towards the portal and stopped in front of it. Spain assumed that it was because he was scared it he was about to try to comfort Romano and convince him that the portal is not dangerous, but then he realized that Romano was gone. He jumped off of the couch and ran through the now open front door. Once he was outside he looked around until he saw the some evidence of his clumsy Italian. He ran as fast as he after Romano eventually running out of the city and into the country. Where he saw Romano in the distance he tried to follow after but Romano was running like his life depended on it. Eventually Spain lost the ability to run. He was not as strong as he once was and the current him couldn't catch Romano.

'Why did that little diablo run off' Spain thought angrily. After he passed out in the middle of the forest he lost hope that he would ever see Lovino again or that he would see Romano.

* * *

 ** _Sorry this took so long. I'll try to update faster. I hope you enjoyed this chapter feel free to tell me if there is anything I can fix. I think I may have made Spain a little ooc, but he just saw Lovino die so it makes sense that he is differently from normal. Oh and Spain will probably be a little more ooc next chapter due to the fact that he lost hope that he would be able to get Lovino back because Romano ran off._**


	6. Not a burden

Romano POV:

Romano woke up smelling maple syrup and pancakes.

"Where the H*ll am I" Romano thought as he got out of bed and began to enter the next room. Right when he was about to enter he heard a loud voice.

"Dude what's up" the voice yelled. It didn't take Romano long to figure out that the voice came from Alfred. "I guess that he already reappeared' thought Romano. Alfred was taking, or shouting, at Canada how he died and came back. Canada tried to get a word in, but we all know how that worked out. Alfred went on to say that the same thing happened to Lovino, except he wasn't back yet.

This got Canada's attention he shouted so loudly that he was actually talking instead of whispering "Lovino's dead!?". America seemed to notice the distress coming from his brother. "Right now yes, but he will be back before you know it. All we need to do is send his past self back to the past. Before saying that the reason he came here was to look for him and that he needed to head out and look. "I'll see you later" he said. "Tell me if you see anything".

Romano heard America leave, then he heard someone heading towards his door. He got back into bed and pretending to sleep so that Canada wouldn't know that he was listening. " Who are you?" Canada quietly asked. " Are you young Lovino? You do look like him, eh".

"I'm not going back" Romano declared. " I'm tired of everyone having to give up what they care about to take care of me. It's better if I just completely vanish. That way I won't be a burden on anyone" Romano didn't know why, but he had an easy time taking to this maple b*stard. Maybe it was because they had a lot in common. They are both overshadowed by a more popular brother.

"That's not true" Canada broke through Romano's thought. "No one is giving up what they love to take care of you. They are doing it because they want to not because they feel like they half to". Deep down Romano knew that Canada was right. He remembered how upset Spain seemed when Lovino faded, how broken.

"I need to go back, don't I?" Romano asked not sounding very pleased by the idea. 'I mean sure Spain missed Lovino, however I was the reason that Lovino was still dead' Romano though. How would he react when Romano came back, would he be happy, mad, hurt. "How to I get back to America's house?" He asked sounded defeated.

"I have a phone you can call Spain to come pick you up" Canada said while taking out a strange rectangular device and tapping on the front of if a couple of times. "Here it is calling him" He said as he handed Romano they phone.

After a couple of seconds a hopeful Spaniard answered "Hola, who is this? Roma is that you?"

"How did you know Spagna?" Romano replied felling slightly guilty. Excitedly Spain answered"Romano where are you? Are you ok? Do you need he-"

" Yeah I'm fine" Romano said. " Can you come get me? I'm at Canada's house"

"I'll be there as fast as I can" Spain said and then immediately hung up.  
-

So I'm alive, yah! Sorry for taking so long for this chapter and sorry it is short I just wanted to write something to let you guys know that the story wasn't dead. I promise the next one won't take nearly as long and it will most likely be the conclusion.


End file.
